Random Words
by curvychick11
Summary: This is based on Silvarbelle’s 50 sentences theme, short fics, poems with some random words that popped in my head.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on Silvarbelle's 50 sentences theme, short fics, poems with some random words that popped in my head. Jia-Li, Jaxith, and Jade belong to me, all other characters belong to Hui.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Today's words are: annoy, baby, cookies, dagger, echo, family, gir, Halloween, jack-bot, papa, birthday, birthmark, cut, friend, flirt, singing, tiger, teenagers, tai chi, kiss, breath, breathe, built, cold, cry, drawing, daddy, enamored, ears, fever, brothers, bond, booboo's, bite, death, dinner, freak, father, guttural, notice, dragons, Harry Potter, hair, heylin, gift, Gazette, fight, mixture, red, tea.

-----------------------

Jack Spicer was bend over his latest project. The pale genius lightly gnawing on his lower lip as he carefully placed the wire just right…

"Hey dad," said Jaxith loudly startling his father and making him melt the wire in the wrong place. "Hey dad, hey dad, hey dad," Jaxith went on oblivious to the rising smoke from the robot's open chest and Jack's mumbled curses.

Spicer bowed his head over the ruined masterpiece that took him nine months to do, his head pounding from lake of sleep. Don't get him wrong, Jack loves his son, but at times like this…

"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAADD."

He just wanted to kill the little bugger. "What! For God's sakes what." grounded Jack as he turned to face a mini-Chase a big smile on his little round face.

"Hi." piped Jaxith.

Jack placed one hand on his twitching left eye and pushed his son out of his lab with the other hand.

"Go annoy your father, while daddy lays down for a moment."

"Okay."

Jack watched his little ball of energy run down the hall as he rubbed at his pounding temples.

Chase is so going to kill me for sending Jaxith his way

Baby Jade with your eyes of emerald and hair of ebony, coos in her daddy's arms at nap time. A little beauty among the beasts as her father bounces her on his knee before lunch time. Baby Jade's songbird like laugh echoing as her big brothers play hide and seek with her before bedtime. Baby Jade doesn't know her family is evil all the time.

Jack loves his mom's cookies and so does Chase.

Jack yelped as the dagger imbedded itself inches from his head, the handle of it lightly tapping his right temple as it wobbled slightly from side to side.

"Ooops, sorry dad. I thought I saw a spider." said Jaxith sheepishly.

"Father will never teach us knife lessons if you keep throwing them at him." growled Jia-Li.

"But I saw a spider and panicked." whined Jaxith as the twins watched their father try to pull the dagger out of the stone wall.

The best part about living in Chase Young's home is the echo.

In all his long life, Chase never thought he would have a family.

Jaxith squealed with glee as his Gir-bot he work so hard on came to life.

Halloween is a time for tricks or treats and fun. Halloween is when the line of life and death are blurred and the dead walk among the living. Halloween is my brother and I's birthday and the day our father dead and came back with a kiss from a dragon.

It's fun riding on my dad's Jack-bot when one floats by in the hall.

"Why is everyone scared of papa, daddy?"

"Because he's a great master of everything, Jade."

"But Jia-Li, Jaxith, and me aren't scared of him."

"You and your brothers need to teach me that."

Raimundo to the other monks : I don't know whether to say happy birthday or happy Halloween to them?

Jia-Li and Jaxith to the Xiaolin dragons : both.

Jack moved carefully through the thick mass of dark hair searching for Jaxith's twin mark for Jack knew neither him nor Jia-Li had this mark. Jack smiled at his discovery, it was small but it matched perfectly to the one Jaxith had in the same spot as well.

Spicer let out a yelp as Chase suddenly turned beneath him pinning the pale youth to the bed.

"What were you doing to my hair, Spicer?" demanded Chase softly.

Jack smiled at his dark lover "did you know you have a heart shape birthmark--" Chase cocked his brow at his young lover "and here I thought you didn't have a heart." giggled Jack.

Jaxith gathered his hair in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other, the sound of metal against metal as he parted the blades. Jaxith took a deep breath steeling himself as he felt the scissors cut through the dark mane. The warrior beasts watching from afar as the thick emerald locks fell to the floor like torn silk.

Jack Spicer sat in his bed looking through his yearbook when three bundles of joy jumped onto his bedding laughing and hiding beneath the sheets.

"Hide us daddy before papa makes us do boring tai chi." piped Jade as she threw the blanket over her head.

"Are these your friends dad?" ask Jaxith looking at the book in Jack's lap.

"No, baby they're not my friends."

"Then who?"

Jack smiled "you, your brother and sister are my friends."

"What about sire, father isn't he your friend as well." droned Jia-Li.

"Well, your father is a different type of friend to me." blushed Jack.

"Why must you flirt with every girl you see, brother." sighed Jia-Li.

Chase and Jia-Li bowed their heads in defeat, once Jack, Jaxith and Jade start singing there was no stopping them.

Jade's first words were never daddy or momma, but tiger.

Jack sighed tiredly as he plopped into his chair beside Chase at the dinner table and as if the warlord had spoken Spicer rattled off why their children refuse to join them.

"Jaxith won't leave our shared lab because he's having a bad hair day. And heads up don't go near your meditation room," Jack warned watching as Chase cocked his right brow. "Jia-Li is on his time of the month and is as mean as all hell. And Jade is pouting in her room because she has a zit on her forehead."

Chase nodded slightly, "as I recall it you acted the same way."

Jack smiled as he shook his head in humor "they're teenagers, Chase, I was pregnant when I was having my mood swings."

Chase Young is a tai chi master.

It began with a gift and a nervous kiss. It ended with life and death. A blood filled kiss brought everything back. It all started and ended and began a new with a kiss.

Jack knew the instant when his lover slid into bed. The sheets lifted oh so slightly followed by the dipping of the bed as the warlord placed his weight on it. A warm broad hand snaking its way over Spicer's hip moving slowly down toward the young man's lower belly, resting his warmth over the cesarean scar.

Jack held his breath afraid to laugh when Chase's thumb began to stroke the sensitive/ticklish scar from navel down mid-way then up again before Jack could crack, the immortal pulled him…hard chest flushed to his back as Chase curled cat like about him. Cold nose to the nape of his neck and cool/warm breath sighed across his skin.

"Wo de (mine)."

"Yong (forever; always)."

Jia-Li collapsed, his chest tightening suddenly as a vision of a dark world filled with fog and red. Hannibal bean's laugher echoing in his mind…Jia-Li tried to breathe, but the visions always left him breathless.

Jack patted Jaxith on his back in pride as the creation they built together hummed with life.

Jack thought back to that night long ago when him and Chase shared that passion filled kiss. Chase's mouth was cold and his lips warm…Jack blushed at the memory.

The only time Jia-Li is able to cry is in his dreams.

Jade sits by Chase's throne a thick pad of color paper on her lap and crayon in hand. The warlord looks down briefly at the stick figure form of his dragon-self.

Jade suddenly looks up and smiles "it's a drawing of you papa, isn't cute."

Jade looked from Chase to Jack and back again as the little heylin family sat at the dinner table. Jack noticed Jade's intense stare flicker from him to Chase and back again.

"Is something wrong baby?" Jack asked softly.

"Daddy…where do babies come from?"

At hearing this Chase spit his tea across the table. Jaxith laughed behind his hand while Jia-Li quietly dried off his face.

Jack Spicer enamored Chase Young ever since he read about the warlord in history class.

Jack smiled as he watched his children play. The pale young man laughed softly, the kids look like elves with their pointed ears they inherited from Chase. But Jack loved them all the same.

Jack kissed his son's forehead to see if his fever went down. The pale teen was sweaty and flushed from his high fever, but at the touch of his father's lips he felt somewhat better. Jia-Li's visions always left him feeling sick, but the ivory youth would endure the worse or painfulness of the sight just to have his father at his side.

Jade loves her big brothers, but hates it when they beat up her latest boyfriend.

Jack watched his twin boys play and found it very interesting that neither spoke when one wanted to play with the other's toy. Spicer had asked his mother about this one evening and Mrs. Spicer gave him a book on twins, it said something about a mental bond they make while in the womb. Jack stared at them and mentally told them.

Clean your room boys

I think father found out turning to his dark haired brother.

Do we have to clean our room whined Jaxith.

Chase Young looked down at the Spongebob Band-Aid covered finger of his son's hand still held up to him after he applied it.

"What?"

"Dad always kisses it better." piped Jaxith.

"No."

"But--"

"No!"

Jaxith's large gold eyes began to fill with tears, his bottom lip trembling slightly. Chase's eye's widen.

"Don't you dare--"

Jaxith let out a wail that would make a banshee proud.

"B-but daddy a-a-always kisses my b-booboo's." sobbed Jaxith. Young gathered the boy's hand in his large ones and quickly looked around making sure no one saw what he the prince of darkness was about to do. Chase kissed Jaxith's finger and the child stopped crying the instant he did so.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Does he bite?" asked the girl as she reached out to pet the sleeping lion's head.

"No, but I do." smirked Jaxith as the girl giggled and blushed.

Chase spooned Jack close to his body as they lay in their bed. The warlord listened to Jack's heartbeat as he leaned in to whisper the words that have bugged him for years.

"Jack,"

"Hum?"

"What's death like?"

The warlord held the spoon to Jade's mouth only to have the mashed carrots throwen into his hair.

"Jack makes giving you your dinner easy looking." sighed Chase as Jade giggled.

"Father?"

"Yes, baby."

"What's a freak?"

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Some boy's at school called me a white freak at playtime."

"What's your daddy's name?" asked the teacher.

"Jack Spicer." said Jia-Li.

"And your mommy's name?"

"Jack Spicer."

"No, I already asked for your father's name. What's your mother's name?"

"Jack Spicer."

The teacher sighed in frustration and pointed to the child's parents in front of her.

"What's your mother's name?" pointing to Chase. Jia-Li shook his head, while Jack snickered behind his hand and Chase gave a death glare to the woman.

"My mother is my father and the man your pointing at is my sire."

"I'm dying." said Jaxith in a guttural voice.

"You just have the flu, brother stop being such a baby."

They think we don't notice the hidden hate in their eyes when they look upon my brother and I or see their disgust when our backs are turned. The false smiles and affection they give us runs as forced honor of duty like a manmade river, all because our father died upon the holy ground of their temple giving his "Heylin spawn" life.

They don't think we hear their whispered words of our so call future betrayal upon their beloved Xioalin temple like our sire and father before us.

They don't think my brother and I notice the way they watch each others backs when we fight beside them in battle or showdown.

They don't think we hear their cruel jokes about our father or laugh about his past.

They never notice that they hurt us with their false family hood. Pretending to care for two orphaned bastardies of a turncoat and a fallen dragon. They only see their future enemies nothing more.

They don't know what it is like to be falsely loved by those you thought family. To be treated like an outsider yet only knowing faded memories of warmth and love.

Sometimes my brother and I wish were never born and the monks secretly wish so too.

They don't think we notice.

The Xiaolin Dragons couldn't figure out how did they lose to a seven old girl and her thirteen year old brothers.

Jia-Li slammed the seventh book to Harry Potter close so hard that the force from it cracked the stone table.

"Did Harry screw Ron's sister wrong or something." smirked Jaxith.

"No," growled Jia-Li "but I'm going to London and beating the crap out Rowling with her sucky-ass book."

"Well tell dad before you pop over to merry old England, you know how he worries."

Jack and Jaxith have short hair and Chase, Jia-Li, and Jade have long hair.

One big Heylin family.

"Chase?"

"…."

"I h-have a gift for you."

"…."

"I'm-I'm pregnant."

The sound of Chase Young falling over.

Jia-Li hid in the shadows watching the band members of Gazette step off stage. Each one sweaty and tired, but smiling and feeling good about their show when the drummer suddenly vanished.

"You're mine Kai." purred Jia-Li.

"Dad doesn't fight," chuckled Jaxith "But he dances pretty good."

The twins are a mixture of Chase and Jack. Both look dead like Chase like mini-clones. Jaxith sometime acts like Jack yet Jia-Li has his coloring and acts like Chase.

Jack and Jia-Li are the only ones in the family that have red eyes.

Chase, Jai-Li, and Jade do so enjoy their tea time together.

A.N. came out pretty good

A.N. just incase your confused about how the kids call their parents.

Jia-Li calls Chase sire and Jack father

Jaxith calls Chase old man and Jack dad

Jade calls Chase papa and Jack daddy

Hope that clear everything up


	2. Chapter 2

-1This is based on Silvarbelle's 50 sentences theme, short fics, poems with some random words that popped in my head. Jia-Li, Jaxith, Jade, and Raven belong to me, all other characters belong to Hui.

--

Today's words are: Nightmare on Elm Street, Reprimand, Pudding, Clever, Talkative, Bolt, Grave, Lost, Velassi, Nut House, Secrets, Snow, War, Battlefield, Monkey Staff, Eyes

--

One, two, Chase is coming for you. Three, four, better lock your doors. Five, six, get your Shen Gong Wu. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again.

--

"Why do I have to reprimand the kids? They're yours too, Chase."

--

Jia-Li stirred the dark mixture slowly working the lumps out until it became smooth as silk. The albino placed the large mixing bowl off to the side to check on his roast when a electric snap/yelp sounded behind him as he pulled dinner out of oven and placed the pan beside the pudding, which still crackled with Heylin magic.

Jia-Li dully eyed the burnt fingertips of father's hand. "Sire didn't tell you I've been working on my protection spells, has he?"

--

Mr. and Mrs. Spicer sipped their coffee with muffled laugher in front of Le Mime Café watching a usually talkative Jaxith try to mimic the mime teaching Jia-Li.

--

Jack Spicer smiled at his sons latest conquest. He was so proud at how evilly clever his boys were.

--

Jack loaded the bolt into the crossbow gifted to him by the queen and randomly took aim. The sliver arrow let out a hawk like screech as it tore through the air piercing the heart of his son.

--

The twins stood before their grandparent's grave alone yet surround by people that so called cared. Slowly, every faceless adult left their side one by one seemingly forgetting them in the October chill. The icy breeze tossed the colorful leaves about them bring the frosty scent of autumn. Jaxith crumbled beside his silent twin balling his little fists to his eyes to stop the flow of tears, but they wouldn't making his tiny body shack with each sob.

"I told Lao my vision," droned Jia-Li, lowing ivory lids over crimson orbs. "She did not heed my warning." The youth opened his eyes when the scent of magic drifted to him, sweeping his gaze pass his weeping brother to the dark figure within the shadows of a large maple tree. Jia-Li's ruby stare fell upon gold and held it, ancient wisdom far beyond the youthful face of the other laced with evil did not faze the six year old. "Chase Young…I foresaw --" the boy stopped, lowing his eyes as he placed his small-colorless-hand upon his twin's shivering shoulder. "Choose what you wish…it will all end the same."

--

Mortal monk chaste and true

Dark path revealed immortal master of all

Soul lost beast dwells within

--

_Hot, so very hot.' _thought the Velassi as he pulled and tugged at the stone door that lead to the world above. Jack sighed in bliss at the first wisp of cool air caressed his heated skin only to hiss in displeasure when the wind yanked the door from his loosened grasp, sealing the icy breeze from the stifling stairwell. With a grunt the young Father was able to make a gap big enough for his slight frame to slip through, as soon as he stepped passed the threshold and into winter's embrace a light mist began to form around him like a fine white silk.

The bluest moon he had ever seen shone down upon him from a starless sky. A harvest moon to mortals, but a sign of good fortune to those of Velassi blood on this eve of All Souls Night. The snow briefly crunched beneath the Velassi's feet before it was quickly smelted away by the Father's unnatural body heat, leaving a trail of small footprints behind in search of deeper colder snow. The fare skinned male found only miner relieve in a large snow bank for it to melt as soon as his skin touched it, cursing the council and hating this night of the year as he sought out another bank. It was because of them that he was a other one of their failed experiments in keeping their kin alive, but only exceeding in dwindling their numbers. A light flurry began to fall soothing and irritating him, the tiny flakes cooled him for but a moment and made his skin hotter then before as it evaporated. Jack snarled slashing at the air and wishing it was one of the elders he clawed at and not falling snow.

The Velassi was suddenly snapped out of his sour thoughts when a deep growl sounded some feet from his left. Instinctively the Father hissed and took a step back, his claws at the ready.

--

Jaxith sped down the whitewash halls of Xue Fang Hospital for the mental disable (just a nicer way of saying nuthouse). Turning sharply to the right, a scowl forming at the sight of three white coats and two muscle-bound blues.

"Did you hurt him?" snipped Jaxith, already peering through the small window mounted into the metal door, at the slumped form in the middle of the padded room. Blood stained hair pooled about the bound creature like tattered silk.

"He is unharmed, Mr. Spicer," said the doctor with an almost loathing tone to his voice. "But my employee he attacked was hurt."

"Did your 'employee' provoke him?" pulling his gaze from the viewing glass, to stare coolly at the doctor. The overhead lights shone eerily in his golden eyes.

The doctor refused to cower before the Dragon of Spicer Corp. thinning his lips and puffing out his chest. He hotly said "your brother Mr. Spicer, has refuse to sleep. This is not good for his mental or physical health."

Jia-Li bowed his head against his upraised knee a veil of dyed blood and white strains of hair surrounded him with the scent of iron and flowers. The young man's ears perked at the sound of his brother's voice, but it was the static like snap of dark magic and the shift of shadows that brought up the youth's head. Bloodshot eyes tried to focus on the blurred figure standing before him -- the drugs the doctor force upon him made his body feel relax and numb while his mind fought to stay awake.

Trapped between the realms of dreams and the waking world, Jia-Li was unable to fight back the visions of the past clashing with the present. A voice disused for ten years softly rasped out as the other slowly approached.

"Hate and pride flashes from his golden gaze as a cold smirk graces his mask of evil," the figure grew clearer and crouched low until golden eyes leveled with red, "which hides his saddened past and lonely present. A beast instead of a soul dwells within him…" Jia-Li blinked trying in vain to clear the haze. Chase reached out and cradled his son's cheek, Jia-Li's mind already lost to the madness of his visions.

The warlord grasped the youth's jaw and leaned in to brush his lips lightly against his broken child's brow -- a quick twist, the sound of a wet snap briefly filled the room.

--

The sky was a splash of red and gold--the sun sinking low into her horizon home as her brother night ate away her warmth and colors of day so he may lay his clock of dark-velvet and starlight upon the world. As the last rays of sunlight were snuffed out like a low-burning flame in an endless pool of its own wax, putout by night's breath and the soft-cool-glow of the rising moon.

Raven lay comfortably on the large bedroll he shared with his pale lover, his ivory warrior as he like to call him when they argued or fighting the forces of evil just to see a glare of anger flash so briefly in his scarlet eyes before they become masked with calmness.

"Are the candles on, Raven?" came Jia-Li's voice from a darkened doorway.

"Just a moment," the warrior quickly turned out the lights and lit the many candles chattered about their room with just the sheer will of his mind and waited in the false sunlight like glow from a fifty or so white and red candlesticks.

Raven had asked Jia-Li once why did he prefer the candlelight over electric light. The pale youth had given him a look, well nothing very expressive for say just a mere lift of his dark brow and stated in his deadpan voice though tinted slightly with annoyance that modern light and sunlight hurt his eyes when he didn't wear his UVR contact-lens and that was the end of that question and more…for now. "Everything's good."

Jia-Li stepped out of the shadows and into the warm orangey-yellow glow of the many small flames that flickered and swayed to the phantom music they could only hear. Jia-Li hid a wince as he lowered his lashes.

"Do they bother you? I put too many on didn't I?" Raven went to put them out when his lover merely shook his head.

"No, its just the color, it's a little too bright that is all." Jia-Li held up his right hand and conjured a small bluish-black flame in his palm. He gave his lover a 'I wish I could smile' face as he lowered himself to the bedroll. "Promise you won't tell the others." he whispered as the dark flame broke apart and swallowed the others until the room was thrown in a tint of blue.

"Why hid such a thing?"

"Because it is Heylin magic and the others don't know I use it at times." he said all this while leaning into his lover until they both laid upon the soft sheets. Jia-Li laid his snowy head on Raven's sun-kissed chest, ghosting his pale hand along the warrior's ribcage. His searching fingers found one of his favorite birthmarks just above his dark lover's hipbone--tracing the 'S' shape dragon with the pads of fingertips, another 'I wish I could smile' look came upon him when the birthmark went from flat to a raised relief as if it wanted to be petted.

"Then why share such a gift with me? Aren't you afraid I might tell the others." quoting the same words that Jia-Li had said to him some years back. Placing his hand upon Jia-Li's robe clad shoulder stilling the young man's hand at his hip.

"It's bad enough they think we might turn on them like rabid dogs," Jia-Li's voice carried a hint of bitterness as he returned to studying the little dragon. "I-I trust you," he whispered lifting his head up from his warm pillow. "You were the first to look at me without disgust or false charm and you treat Jaxith as if he were your blood brother." he paused for a short moment. "I promised to keep your secret and I have kept it…will you keep mine?"

Raven smiled revealing his fangs as he cupped Jia-Li's cheek "I will keep it close my bloved or let my kindred hunt me down and spilt my heart in twain with my blo--"

Jia-Li silenced him with a kiss, the tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive muscles that detracted and retracted the deadly weapons. Raven's growl vibrated his chest as he deepened the kiss, their dueling tongues demanding submission. Jia-Li ripped his lips away panting for breathe his eyes lowered and head turned to the side, the fall of his snow-white hair hid his blush. Raven gathered his blushing lover into his arms.

Jia-Li rested his head on Raven's shoulder. They were cuddled for some time when Jia-Li finally spoke. "Thank you." he sighed into the tanned hollow of his lover's throat. "for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you," kissing the tip of Jia-Li's elfin like ear. "without you I would still be in darkness…you gave back the light I thought I lost long ago."

They fell asleep in each others warm embrace as blue light threw shadows across the walls. The distant song of a nightingale whispered sweetly upon the night breeze--unbeknownst to the two lovers that fate's plan would take one and tear the a other into insanity.

--

Satin skin like pure snow

Orbs of crimson silken strains of sunset

Dragon's lover and heart…soul

--

Mind burden with the sight

Inner war between beast and human heart

Sanity shattered in dragon's keep

--

Jia-Li cradled his brother's bloody form, their bond severed as emotions flood his being. Tears only his twin could shed for him now streamed down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth -- a heart wrenching scream echoed across the battlefield, which turned into a bellow of an animal's cry.

--

Both Jack and Jaxith flipped a coin to see who can play with the Monkey Staff first.

--

The heylin seer curled about the dragon of the wind his snow-white hands stroking the Brazilian's chest while his sharp nails tore the bound warrior's tunic. The colorless soothsayer tenderly cupped Rai's chin turning his head until their eyes met. "I like the color of your eyes they're go perfect with my collection."

--

A.N. and I'm spent, I tried to do the whole 50 but I stopped at 16


End file.
